The Only One Allowed To Touch Them
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Higurashi Kagome is done with her adventures in the Feudal Era, and has moved to be close to her new high school. Kaibara High. When she first arrives she meets a perverted young man, which led to her meeting the rest of the infamous Mabudachi Trio. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Only One Allowed To Touch Them!

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fruits Basket, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fruits Basket

Pairings: Kagome/? Tohru/? (She and the others we know and love don't come into the story until much later in the story)

Warnings: Language, fan girls, fan boys, Angst, etc.

Rating: T to T+ (for now)

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc.

A/N: I have always wanted to do a fic about Kagome going to high school with Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. Then as I was sitting in seminar working on the next chapter of _Markswoman In Training_, and after reading volume 19 of Fruits Basket, this idea came into my head. I don't take the credit "for the only one allowed to touch them" part because I got the idea from one of my favorite fics, that hasn't been updated in a while. -__- (I also forgot the name of it). The plot though is of my own creation!

Summary: Higurashi Kagome is done with her adventures in the Feudal Era, and has moved to be close to her new high school. Kaibara High. When she first arrives she meets a perverted young man, which led to her meeting the rest of the infamous Mabudachi Trio. What will happen when Kagome is named the honorary member of the aforementioned trio, as well as the only one allowed to touch them? How will the Fruits Basket series be affected?

"You are now an honorary member of the Mabudachi Trio! You are also the only one allowed to touch us!"

- Sohma Ayame

_**The Only One Able To Touch Them!**_

**Chapter 1**

Higurashi Kagome, age 16, did not understand how something like this happened.

She was starting her first day at high school, and new life in a new town. Only a month ago the final battle with Naraku was over, and Kagome was thrust back into the future after all was said and done. After arriving back in her own era, she fell into depression. After a week of mourning the loss of her friends, Kagome decided that she would have to move on. Since she knew they wouldn't want her to brood her life away.

After talking with her mother, they decided that in order for her to move on in life she had to get away from the shrine. Though Kagome got over the depression, she would still almost cry sometimes from being there. They found a small little city, which had a very nice high school she could attend. Kagome promised to visit on the holidays, and if she couldn't make it she would call. The former priestess of the Shikon No Tama arrived in the city and found a lovely apartment that was already paid for. Right now she was standing in front of her new high school, Kaibara High.

"So this is the place huh?"

Looking down at her uniform she snorted a little. The only thing she could be happy about was the fact that the blue skirt was a little longer than her green one (but it was still short). The short sleeved white sailor-styled shirt, which was outlined with blue stripes. A pout formed on her face as she tried to bring the mid-thigh length skirt down a bit. Her black socks reached a little above her knee, and brown lace-up boots were on her feet.

Sighing she walked into the building not noticing the awed looks she was getting from others. When she walked though the hallway, she noticed how the noise she heard seconds ago was starting to fade. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she looked around and saw that people were looking at her. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, she sighed before walking up to one of the people. "Excuse me, can you tell me which direction the office is in?"

Everyone gaped at the girl that was walking through the hallway, was this the new girl!?! Blushes adorned everyone's faces as they took in her features. She was absolutely beautiful. Long raven hair that reached her knees, sky blue eyes, and pale (but not sickly) skin. The uniform that usually made girls look shapeless in the eyes of the boys fit the new girl like a glove showing off her curves.

Seeing as no one was going to answer her, Kagome sighed and continued down the hallway. 'Okay…these guys are weird…' Coming to the door with the sign "Main Office", Kagome mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "I didn't have to ask anyone else…" Sliding open the door, the Shikon Miko noticed that all the talking in the room ceased.

Closing one eye and looking at everyone in the room with one, Kagome mentally sweat dropped at their amazed expressions. 'Okay…more weirdoes…' Stepping up to the front desk, she looked at the secretary who too was starring at her in awe. "Excuse me I am the new student." Snapping out of her daze, her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh! You're Higurashi-san?"

Nodding Kagome watched as she quickly typed her name into the computer, and she printed out her schedule. The woman handed Kagome her schedule, and asked if she wanted some help to find her next class. Just when she was about to say no thanks, the door was opened and a chuckle was heard. "So this is the new student?" Turning around Kagome's right eye twitched in annoyance.

Something about the tone of this person's voice reminded her of a certain perverted monk. The person in question turned out to be very handsome in Kagome's opinion. And if she didn't know better she would say that this guy could be a reincarnation of Miroku from the expression on his face. The secretary behind her sighed in exasperation, and scowled. "Sohma-kun…you not here to talk to the principal again are you?"

The black-haired boy gave the woman a hurt expression, and brought a hand to his chest as if he was struck. "How could you think that I would waste my time going to see that old man when I came to see you…you are so cruel!" Ignoring the boy, the secretary turned to Kagome. "I am not sure wither this was a plot by Kami-sama, but Sohma-kun is a member of your class and he can show you to your classroom." Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Kagome turned towards her "guide".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sohma Shigure was making his way to the office to mess with the lovely secretary. He had started this game ever since he had met her. She was a beautiful woman even though she was in her 30s, but the fact that she could tell he was only playing endeared her to him. Walking down the hallway, he grinned at the dreamy sighs coming from the females. He was very handsome and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, he enjoyed the attention that he received.

"Ha-chan thinks that it is inflating my head though." Shrugging he continued towards the Main office.

Coming into the office, he noticed that it was a lot more quiet than usual and decided to find out why. Sliding the door open, he chuckled to alert the Suzuhara-san but his eyes widened as he took in the vision in front of him. She was very beautiful; she had a dark kind of beauty because of her dark hair and pale skin. There was only one person, who that kind of complexion looked good on and he never thought someone out of his family could make it work. Her hair was longer than even Aya's!

Snapping his attention from her, he turned his gaze to the secretary. The girl was obviously a new student, and will most likely become a fan girl of his anyway. Beginning his usual chattering with Suzuhara, he then saw that the secretary stated this girl was in his class. Grinning widely, Shigure stepped towards her and prepared himself to win her heart. Leaning forward, Shigure grasped her chin.

Kagome's eye twitched once more as she watched this guy, whom she didn't even know, leaning in a little too close. A seductive expression appeared on his face, and Kagome heard the annoyed sigh from the secretary. Kagome's eyes connected with his dark grey ones. "Hello my name is Sohma Shigure…It is a pleasure to meet you." Leaning a little bit closer, he continued.

"I hope that soon you will allow me to get to _**know**_ you a _**whole lot better**__." _

That was the last straw as in a flash Kagome kicked the boy into a wall. The secretary and all the others in the room eyes widened in shock at what they had just seen. Did she just…?

Kagome, who still had her leg in the air, slowly brought it down with a blank look on her face. _**"I refuse."**_ Turning towards the secretary she bowed, before walking out of the room silently. Closing the door behind her, everyone in the room turned to look at the boy who was sprawled out against the wall. One of the teachers went over to Shigure, and was about to ask if he was alright when the boy shot up from the floor.

"She is perfect!"

The secretary sighed as she saw a fire in Shigure's eyes. Obviously the boy was going to take the new student's rejection of him as a challenge. No female had ever rejected him and his flirting (besides her), and so he obviously was going to take it as a challenge. Looking over at the clock, she noticed that class was going to start in a few minutes. Clearing her throat, she glanced at Shigure.

"It is almost time for class…I think that you should get going."

He didn't need to be told twice as he then skipped out of the office in happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Aya and Ha-chan about the new girl. She had rejected him! _**Him**_! She was his chosen one!

His grin widened as he made his way towards his classroom. He wasn't in a hurry to find her; after all they were going to be in the same class together. He would see her soon enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking down the hallway, Kagome heard the bell ring and continued to look around for her classroom. Coming down the hallway, she then spotted her classroom and sighed. If her guide wasn't stupid, and didn't make her kick him into the wall then she would have been there earlier. Stepping up to the door, she knocked and the door opened. A middle-aged man slid the door open with a scowl.

He was obviously about to scold someone, until he realized that he didn't recognize her. "Who are you young lady?" Smiling slightly she handed him her schedule, and he nodded. "So you are the new student?" Nodding even though she just confirmed this, she watched as he smiled.

"Well I will get the class settled down and then introduce you…just stand right here for a few seconds."

Walking back into the classroom, Yamada Kou looked towards his class. Like regular teenagers they were all having conversations with their friends, talking about what teenagers always talk about. His gaze settled on one group in particular, who two of the three members has been a pain in his neck since they came to his class. The three in question were the Sohma boys. "Okay class! Settle down…today we have a new student joining our class…"

Sohma Hatori stared at his grinning cousin from his seat across from him. Ever since the moron came back from the office he had been grinning like a fool, and went on and on about some girl. While this was nothing new as Shigure usually has a certain girl every week. The determination on his face was surprising. Was the girl really that great?

"Ha-chan are you even listening to me!? I am talking about the future Mrs. Sohma Shigure, and you are ignoring me!" Sighing in annoyance he decided to now ignore the idiot. Shigure of course brought a hand to his chest, and leaned away. "Ha-chan! You are so cruel!" A boisterous then erupted from the silver-haired boy on the other side of Shigure.

"It seems that a fair maiden has captured the attention of our Shigure Hatori!"

Running a hand through his dark (almost black) green hair, Hatori looked over at the two with tealeaf green eyes filled with irritation. "Will you two please give it a rest…this happens every week I don't know what is the difference between this girl and the others." Before another word can escape their mouths, the teacher began to speak.

"Okay class! Settle down…today we have a new student joining our class."

At this Shigure seemed to sit up straighter gaining the attention of his two cousins. Was this the one he was talking about? Ayame blew his silver bangs away from his eyes, as they locked on the door. He had to see if the girl was worthy of his cousin. The teacher turned towards the door with a smile.

"You can come in Higurashi-chan."

At those words, the door slid open and a girl walked in. Gasps rang throughout the classroom. The girl came to stand next to the teacher and she looked at them all with a blank expression. Blushes sprang up on the faces of everyone in the room (including Hatori's but his wasn't noticeable). "Hello my name is Higurashi Kagome, and I hope that I will become acquainted with all of you."

Ayame's jaw dropped open as he gazed at the epitome of beauty in front of their class. With her looks she could pass off as a Sohma, especially with her unique hair and eye color. No one outside their family ever had features like that! He noticed that the girl seemed to be more developed than girls her age, as well as more toned like she worked out. Shigure was always into the more sporty types.

Though Ayame usually wasn't interested in any of the girls in this school relationship wise, he was interested in this one. Looking over at Hatori, he was surprised to see the shocked look on Hatori's face. He could bet that Hatori didn't think that she would look like this. Turning his attention back towards the girl, a feeling of excitement coursed through him.

He could tell that this girl was going to make things more interesting for them.

Kagome looked at the people that she will be in class with till her senior year, and sighed inwardly. They were all idiots. What was so fascinating about her? They act like they have never seen someone with her features. They had a guy with silver hair and gold eyes for kami's sake!

Snapping out of her thoughts, her eyes scanned the whole room before landing on a (unfortunately) familiar individual. Her right eye twitched as they fell on Sohma Shigure. Damn she hoped that the woman was lying about him being in the class, but unfortunately she was doomed to have to see that guy everyday. Their teacher smiled at her before he turned towards his students. "Now…let's find you a seat Higurashi."

Standing straight with a hand on her bag, she waited for him to decide her spot. Looking at all the desks, she paled as she realized that the only available desk in the class was the one right across from him. 'DAMMIT!' A chibi Kagome clutched her head and screamed inside her head in despair. The teacher continued to look around obviously not noticing the chair.

The very boy she was dreading the fact she had to sit diagonally from, raised his hand. The teacher noticing him gave him a questioning look. "Yes Sohma-kun?" The boy looked over at Kagome and smirked, before he pointed at the empty seat. "Here is an empty seat right here sensei!"

Cursing the boy to hell and back, Kagome decided that a death glare (that Sesshoumaru would be proud of) would suffice. Instead of cowering in fear, she gritted her teeth as he blew her a kiss and winked at her. Mentally rolling her eyes, she walked to her seat ignoring the eyes that were following all her movements. Sitting down she ignored the smug look that Shigure was sending her. Just because she was sitting near him didn't mean she had to associate with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The class went on and Hatori's eyes didn't leave the back of the girl in front of him. He was surprised that she was really attractive, as not many of the girls were on par with members of his family. She also seemed to be annoyed with Shigure instead of swooning over him like the others. Her body was also more mature than the others; something he was ashamed to admit was the first thing he noticed. He wasn't a pervert like Shigure, but her figure wasn't something any straight man could ignore.

The new girl was already gaining a fan club from the way that guys and some girls were looking at her. He hoped that she would be able to handle herself. After all fan clubs were always filled with very, very unstable people.

"Ah Higurashi-chan, can you read the next passage."

"Hai."

Standing up from her seat, she began to read the passage.

"Long, long ago, at the dawn of civilization, man created primitive religions. Animism, Totemism, and shamanism all fall into this category. You learned them in World History right?

That last one. Shamanism is important to the origins of magic. Shamans would fall into a trance state and act as the intermediary between the worlds, but…it counts as "Magic", where humans can have the power of gods and spirits in their own hands. Witches would later embrace this shaman-style magical tradition. Take the common European witch, as an example, People today think witches derived their power from contracts with the devil…But that's the image that Christianity imposed on them. The Witches' predecessors were more like maidens serving the gods. It was through prayer to those gods that they earned their powers. They learned to control their magic without losing consciousness during their trance states. That's how they originally awoke to magic. Originally, Europe was full of religions that worshipped a slew of various gods. They were generically called "Paganism". And for your information, the celebrations of Christmas and Halloween have Pagan backgrounds. Paganism and Christianity have a tighter connection to one another than you'd think. As the Roman Empire grew stronger, so did the population of Christians in the empire. At first, each Religion carried on its own worship separately, but…"

(Ha! I got this passage from Persona 3! _**THE BEST RPG IN THE WHOLE FUCKIN' WORLD!**_)

A smile appeared on the man's face, and he nodded. "Thank you Higurashi-chan." Nodding back she then sat down in her seat, and saw a note on her desk. Her eyes narrowed before looking over to her right, where a girl with brown hair and mud brown eyes was glaring at her. 'Okay…what is her problem?'

Opening the note, she rolled her eyes at the message.

_This is a warning._

_Stay away from Shigure-sama bitch! _

Crumbling up the paper, Kagome looked at the girl with a cool expression. The girl stiffened but scowled at her, making Kagome snort in amusement. As if she would ever think to be with that perverted bastard, besides whom the hell did this little girl think she was? The class went on and Kagome ignored glances that were sent towards her from all sides. Once class was over, the miko looked at her schedule and was actually excited to see she had PE.

Standing up, she turned to walk away when she walked into someone's chest. Tensing up, she looked up slowly and scowled once she saw who it was. "What do you want Sohma?" Her annoyance only rose as he pouted with a hurt expression. "How could you be so cruel Gome-chan? I was just going to introduce you to my cousins!"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she placed her hands on her hips. "That is Higurashi-san to you! Don't call me Gome-chan!!" Ignoring her words Shigure turned around and gestured towards his cousins. The one with the silver hair grinned widely at her, and grasped her hand in his. "My name is Sohma Ayame! It is a pleasure to meet one brilliantly blooming flower in this desolate garden!"

He placed a kiss on her hand making a small blush appear on her cheeks, before she muttered a small nice to meet you in return. Interrupting the moment, Shigure then gestured to the other. "This here is Ha-chan!" Looking up into his eyes, Kagome was awed for a few seconds. He was incredibly handsome, not to mention looked really mature.

"My name is Sohma Hatori, it's nice to meet you Higurashi-san."

Smiling shyly Kagome nodded, he seemed like someone she could get along with fast. "It is nice to meet you Ayame-san, Hatori-san…you can both call me Kagome." The two nodded (Ayame nodded more ecstatically than the latter), and Shigure gave a cry of shock. "Why are Aya and Ha-chan allowed to call you Kagome!?" Blue eyes glared at him.

"They didn't hit on me the first time they saw me."

Turning around she waved before walking out of the classroom unaware of the mystifying affect she was having on the other students. Shigure sat in his seat with a pout. He didn't think that she would continue to hold their first meeting against him. "First impressions are everything." Looking towards Hatori and a grinning Ayame, Shigure sighed.

"Everyone seems to be against me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pulling the school uniform off her body was easy enough; the only thing that was bothering her was the looks she was receiving from the other girls. These looks in question, varied from longing, lust, and jealousy. The last expected but the aforementioned ones kind of surprised her. She didn't think she was all that great, much less her attracting females. Putting her uniform in her locker, she slipped into the blue burumas, white short sleeve t-shirt, and then white tennis shoes.

Once she got outside she noticed the group of boys that were standing off to the side, and low and behold the three Sohmas were there. Sighing in annoyance, she went to stand near the girls as they waited for everyone to come out of the locker room. The 20-year-old man who apparently was their Gym teacher then blew his whistle. "Alright, today we are going to do the high jump…we'll start with volunteers first." Seeing as no one was going to do it, Kagome stepped forward.

The man smiled at Kagome, and nodded his head. "Good Higurashi, now let's see what you got." Nodding she then bent down at the starting position, before taking in a quick sprint. Everyone watched with bated breath as she jumped backwards over the horizontal pole without touching it in the slightest, in fact she was a little above the bar. Once her back hit the mat, she heard clapping from everyone else.

Standing up, she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, not noticing the star-struck look from the other girls and hearts from boys. Walking back over to the group, she crossed her arms while looking off towards the sky. "Well I'm bored now." Kagome ignored the compliments that she was receiving from others, before they, themselves were called up by the teachers.

The warrior miko wondered when exactly this would all be over.

Activities like these were a peace of cake, thanks to her time in the Feudal Era plus Sesshoumaru's training. She knew that if she couldn't do simple things like this, then Sesshoumaru would kill her. Once she heard the bell ring she walked back to the locker room, not noticing the attention she gained from several figures. The class period ended quickly after that and she had already been approached by some clubs, and refused them all except for a certain few she was taking into consideration. Kendo, Track, Swimming, were some of those in consideration.

"I wonder what they have for lunch…"

The next thing Kagome knows she was glomped from behind. "Eh?" Turning her head to the side, she was face to face with a brown-haired girl with chocolate eyes. "Hello Gome-chan!!" The Shikon Miko's eyes were wide in surprise at the girl's familiar tone.

"Uh…who are you?"

The girl was then pulled away from her, and a guy was grinning widely. "Hello Gome-chan! Mikoto was just talking about how much fun we are going to have this year!" Looking at them with a What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look, Kagome's right eye twitched. "Umm…not trying to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you guys?" Pouting like a child denied their candy; Mikoto then brought her hands to her face.

"Gome-chan doesn't know Mikoto-chan! Takeru-chan! How can this be!?"

The boy's grin only widened before her patted Kagome's head. "Ah! I am not surprised that she doesn't know who we are! After all we didn't even introduce ourselves!" The miko's eye twitched once more, as an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "My name is Takeru Manabe!" Pointing over at the extremely pretty girl next to him, "This is Todou Mikoto! Don't worry she is-"

Unfortunately he didn't get to finish, as the girl suddenly punched him in the stomach. "There is no need for her to know that." Wide blue eyes watched as the boy fell over onto his knees, as he clutched his stomach in pain. 'Wow…' In the next second the girl had latched onto her arm and she was dragged towards the cafeteria.

"Come on Gome-chan! Let's get something to eat!"

Seeing as she didn't even have choice in the matter, Kagome allowed herself to be dragged.

'I hope this is the last weird person that I meet today.'

End of Chapter 1

Ha! This is the end of the first chapter! Though I did plan on having it longer, I decided that shorter chapters equal quicker updates! I do plan on having each chapter being 4,000 words or more though…so I guess it isn't short neh? Anyway someone had brought it to my attention of this person that has been plagiarizing Naruto fanfics. Now one, I am very surprised and angered by it. For all I know someone could be out there taking my chapters, and editing a few things before posting it. I ask that people don't do that, because you don't know how hard it is to come out with an idea for a story just to have it ripped off.

Please respect the people who originally came up with the story, and if you are creating a story inspired by someone else's story then at least credit them. How about even asking before you try to use their idea?

Anyway I will see you guys later!

Ja ne!

1/20/09


	2. Chapter 2

The Only One Allowed To Touch Them!

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fruits Basket, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCS.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Fruits Basket

Pairings: Kagome/? Tohru/? (She and the others we know and love don't come in until much later in the story)

Warnings: Language, fan girls, fan boys, Angst, etc.

Rating: T to T+ (for now)

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc.

A/N: 0_0 Holy Shit that is a lot of reviews! I didn't know that you all would like it that much, and I thank you all who took the time to review and tell me what you think! **Laughs boastfully while ego inflates **Well I hope that I continue to live up to your expectations, and also I have decided to also write fanfics outside of InuYasha Xovers. One of which I will try to do will be Harry Potter Xovers since I am a little obsessed with those right now. I am not giving up on InuYasha Xovers, but I want to try some others things out.

Also if this didn't seem clear to some people, yes I know that Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are in their 20s in the series. In this fic they are in their teenage years, and attending Kaibara. This means that the other main zodiac and Kyo are still children. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Also no those two characters are not demons! They are both quite human, and yes they are OCs but I am sure that you should know who they are if you have read the manga. After all they are the parents of two characters that will appear in the time Yuki and the others attend Kaibara.

The poll shall be at the end, though there is someone that I am definitely putting with Kagome. I will allow probably two more guys to be picked, and just to keep you in suspense I will put the guy who I picked already in the poll. I am not telling, cause I hope I get to pull a Takaya on you all! XD Also I will answer some questions that people asked, and try to sort out other misunderstandings.

Summary: Higurashi Kagome is done with her adventures in the Feudal Era, and has moved to be close to her new high school. Kaibara High. When she first arrives she meets a perverted young man, which led to her meeting the rest of the infamous Mabudachi Trio. What will happen when Kagome is named the honorary member of the aforementioned trio, as well as the only one allowed to touch them? How will the Fruits Basket series be affected?

"People are said to have some desire to fit in…I for one don't wish to."

- Higurashi Kagome

_**The Only One Able To Touch Them!**_

**Chapter 2**

In a classroom a young man looked out the window, and watched as the Todou girl was dragging around the new student. Dark green eyes latched onto the stoic girl's form, as she allowed the girl to take her to who knows where. The door to the classroom suddenly slammed open, and three voices rang throughout the room. "PRESIDENT MINAGAWA!" Snapping his head in the direction of his three subordinates, he noticed that they seemed out of breath.

"We have some pictures with Higurashi-Hime dressed as a priestess!"

The young man's eyes widened as the picture was put in front of his face. In the picture, there was Kagome inside wearing the priestess garb, while sweeping the local shrine steps. It was a rumor going around that she now resided at the local shrine, and there was another where the breeze brushed her hair back and she was staring ahead with half-lidded eyes. His heart sped up and his face was a deep red as he continued to gaze at the goddess in the picture. Minagawa Daisuke was sure at this moment that she was the one for him.

"Kagome-Hime! We will protect you with our lives!"

The new student was a mystery that Sohma Ayame wanted to solve. When he had first seen her, he couldn't believe that she wasn't related to them. He had never seen someone that beautiful that wasn't related to him in some way. Another thing about her was the fact that she was as impassive as Hatori, yet she showed a little more emotion. Shigure already had expressed his interest in her, since she didn't fall for his charms like the other females.

Of course that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. There seemed to be this kind of mysterious aura around her person. One that was kind of similar to the young head of their family, only without the darkness that seemed to cling to the child. If he didn't know any better, he would say the new girl was Sohma Akito's older sibling. "Hey Ayame-sama!"

Smiling brightly, he turned to welcome two of the members of the Student Council. "Ah! Todou-chan! Manabe-chan!" His eyes landed on the two before settling on the very girl that was occupying his thoughts. "We have found a new secretary elective for the Student council next year!" The girl in question sputtered in shock and confusion mixed with anger.

"Oi! Wait a minute!"

Wrenching herself out of their grasp, she took a few steps back and straightened up. "You can't basically kidnap someone and then decide wither they are going to join something!" Instead of apologetic looks, her two 'kidnappers' only smiled. "See that is why you were elected! You're **Cool** and _**Spicy**_!" Silence went through the hall as Kagome leaned against the wall.

'This place is just too weird!'

"Higurashi-san."

Turning her head in the opposite direction of the three with her, she saw the guy that sat behind her and the pervert. Standing up straight she straightened the ribbon of her uniform. "Can I help you Sohma-san?" He nodded and stepped forward, but was then cut off by his cousin who was grinning lecherously. "Why yes you can Kagome-chan."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she stiffened at the look he was giving her. What the hell was up with this guy? Didn't she already kick his ass into a wall for his perverseness? "What do you want Sohma-hentai." The dark-haired boy only gasped and made a mock hurt expression.

"Why my fair maiden that hurt!"

Rolling her eyes she placed her hands on her hips, and scowled at the dark-haired boy. "I don't trust you, and I am ready to kick your ass again at anytime if you try anything else!" Scoffing she turned around, and began to walk away. Turning to Hatori, she glanced at the note in his hand. "You have something for me Hatori-san."

Nodding he stepped he stepped forward and handed her a note. "Sensei asked to give this to you." Reaching to take the note from the stoic boy, her skin brushed against his and a jolt went through the two of them. Stepping back a little they both stared at the other before Kagome nodded and walked away despite Mikoto's cries for her to wait up as she ran after her. "Wait for Mikoto, Gome-chan!"

Takeru turned towards Ayame and Shigure with a huge grin. "Don't worry about it! We will get her to accept!" Taking off after the girls, he didn't see as the smile on Ayame's face lost some of its brightness. Golden eyes looked over his usually emotionless cousin, whom was looking at his hand in a daze. "What are you thinking Haa-chan?"

Shigure looked towards Hatori with a grin as he leaned towards the taller boy. "You're not thinking untoward thoughts towards the future Mrs. Shigure Sohma are you?" Glaring over at the perverted dog, he turned around and walked off. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." Ayame grinned playfully at Shigure before placing an arm around his shoulder.

"It seems that you may have competition for the beautiful maiden Kagome's heart Gure."

Shigure looked over at Ayame with a straight face for and an unreadable gleam passed through his eyes in that second, before a grin formed.

"Now that would be interesting Aya."

The silver-haired boy watched in fascination as his cousin walked away nonchalantly at the thought of Hatori getting together with Kagome. You'd think that since Shigure claimed that he would make Kagome the future Mrs. Shigure Sohma, he would take this a little more seriously. "Although he already said that _**she **_was the only one for him." Running a hand through his long silver hair with a sigh before a smile slithered onto his face. At least it seemed that he was right!

Things were only starting to get interesting.

Stopping at the main office, Kagome had talked with the principle about certain matters. Mainly pertaining to the Shrine, and wondering if it would ever be open for small class trips. Of course she told him that it would soon be open once she had settled in well enough. The miko had saw that he was surprised that she was mature enough to run a shrine at her age. That was understandable to her, as she was aware of how immature girls her age could be.

Soon the afternoon school day had ended, and Kagome was calmly making her way outside of the school. The breeze that went through the air gently caressed her being, making her sigh in contentment. Despite the few people that annoyed her, she was sure that she would love living here in Kaibara. It was a nice place…

"KAGOME-KOI!"

Her right eyebrow twitched as she turned around to see the one person she hoped she wouldn't have to see until the next day. 'Why won't he leave me the hell alone!?' The young woman glared up at the boy who came to a stop in front of her and smiled mischievously. "What do you want Sohma?" Crossing her arms, she gave him a look that said that she wasn't in the mood for any of his games.

Bringing his hands up in a way to show that he meant no harm, and he was only going to ask her a question. "I heard that we are going to have a class trip soon this year to the Shrine…I was wondering if the rumor about you being the priestess for the shrine was true." Looking surprised, she looked at him with a hesitant look. Why did he want to know something like that? Nodding, she tilted her head.

"Yes I am the priestess…is there some reason you wanted to know that?"

Shaking his head, he grinned. "No reason, I just wanted to know." With that being said Kagome began walking out of the school gates, when Shigure called out to her once more. Turning around she saw a lecherous smirk on his face. "I can't to see you in a priestess outfit!" Scowling the miko stomped away ignoring the laughing she heard.

She swore that she was punching him the next day!

Walking past a small park, Kagome saw a bunch of little children playing tag. The very sight of the small children having fun warmed her heart more than anything else. Deciding that she was going to sit and watch them, she came to sit down in the grass. She remained silent and watched the kids, and let herself relax at the sound of laughter and nature. A few minutes later she was about to stand up, and leave when she noticed a small boy sitting over to the side.

He sat there with his chin resting on his knees, while watching the other children playing surrounded by an aura unimaginable sadness. Why this was, she didn't know. The boy turned to look at her, and the wind seemed to pick up rustling his short gray hair that framed his face. His pretty violet eyes widened as his eyes connected with hers. The wind made her hair twirl around her body, as she saw the boy turn to look at her in shock.

The look in his eyes almost looked like he had seen a celestial being. Of course there was no one like that around her, but he was a little kid. He was a cute kid, and she was sure that later on he would be a heartthrob. Though she couldn't shake the fact that his face resembled someone else's face that she knew or had seen.

Smiling warmly, Kagome waved at him and couldn't help but giggle as she noticed the blush that appeared on his face. Walking towards him slowly she noticed that he seemed a little scared. Coming closer she sat down a little ways away from the boy, and kept smiling. "Hello my name is Kagome...what is your name?" There was hesitance in the boy's eyes and the blush was still present.

Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart warm at the cute boy's behavior. "…My name is Yuki." Placing her hands on her lap, Kagome smiled and then looked towards the other kids. "It is nice to meet you Yuki-chan." The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the sincerity in her words, and Kagome wondered if anyone had ever spoken to him like that. Since his reaction pretty much told her that he must not hear many kind words.

A feeling of anger welled up in her heart at the thought. She sat there for an hour and talked with the shy boy. He had told her that he doesn't get many chances to come to the park, and most of the time he isn't allowed to play with the other children. So he didn't really have any friends, and didn't know anyone besides some of his cousins. Sadness filled her eyes at that thought; it seemed that this adorable little boy didn't get to be a child.

"You know if you want, I will be your friend."

Yuki gasped in shock. This pretty lady wanted to be his friend? Akito had always told him that no one would want to be his friend. But this pretty girl wanted to be his friend, despite that the way everyone seemed to be not talking to him. She was his first friend.

That thought made his heart skip a beat, and the blush on his face grew deeper. Accepting the offer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the swings. He wanted to play with his first friend; looking back at the girl he saw her smiling. The fact that she didn't mind him pulling her along made his heart race. "I want to go on the swings Kagome-nee!"

The time seemed to pass quickly as Kagome played with Yuki, and it soon came time for her to leave. "Yuki-chan, isn't your mom coming to pick you up soon?" At that question the smile on his face was wiped off, and a look of panic appeared. "Oh no…" A questioning look appeared on her face, and she was about to question him.

But before she could a voice came from the top of the stairs going out of the park. "YUKI!" Looking up towards the voice, she saw a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Though Kagome was sure that she was about in her early thirties even if she didn't look it, and she wondered if she would look that good when she reached that age. The miko was knocked out of her thoughts as a tiny hand grabbed onto her hand, and he hid behind her.

Looking down at the boy, she saw that he looked at the woman with unease. Looking back at the woman, she saw that she had this angered look on her face.

"So this is where you have been!"

Her dark purple eyes shifted over towards Kagome and a look of surprise appeared on her face. Yuki was holding onto the girl's hand, and seemed too comfortable around her. She noticed that the girl seemed to be looking at the boy questioningly, but she didn't step away form him. "Yuki come here, the family head has been looking for you." Holding out her hand, she could almost smirk at the fact he instantly obeyed her.

Looking over at the girl, she saw that her eyes were narrowed as she watched the proceeding events. The boy made his way to her side, and grabbed her hand though he seemed reluctant. "I thank you for looking after my son; he has been missing since lunch time." Nodding, Kagome glanced over at Yuki and saw his aura of sadness had returned full force. Was this woman who was most likely his mother, since she practically looked like him?

Smiling at Yuki, she noticed that the woman's aura had shock lacing through it.

"Well I hope that we get to play again Yuki-chan."

Going over towards her bag, she watched as the woman and Yuki walked away. Right before she turned to leave, she watched as Yuki turned around to wave goodbye to her. Waving back, she saw a smile light up his face. Turning around she ran home, not noticing that he continued to watch her with a blush on his face.

'Bye…Kagome-nee?'

Yuki's mother stopped and watched the girl run away, and looked down at her blushing son. It seemed that the boy had a crush on the girl. From her features, she was most likely a distant relative though had never seen anyone with those eyes. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she pulled Yuki along with her. He would most likely never see her again if Akito wished it. Whatever the head said was law, and he would most likely not let Yuki out of his sight after this little stunt.

'No matter if he is miserable…it is all necessary to get to the top.'

Arriving at their home, the woman wasn't surprised to hear her other son's bombastic voice. She also heard the voice of his two cousins, and remembered that they were staying over. Once she reached the living room, she saw that they were all sitting there watching a movie. "Ayame." The silver-haired boy in question looked at her with a blank yet defiant look, and she ignored the amused looks that Shigure was sending her.

"Keep it down, your brother has to sleep so he can go and apologize to Akito-sama tomorrow."

Ayame looked over at his brother, who was looking at him for help but dismissed the plea and continued to ignore his existence. "Fine mother, we'll be sure to keep it down." Nodding in satisfaction, she tugged on Yuki's arm roughly down the hall. Turning back to his cousins, he saw that Hatori was staring after Yuki while a Shigure's eyes darkened. Smiling widely, the golden-eyed Sohma clapped his hands.

"Okay Gure, Hatori! What we gathered here today for was to discuss how to make the beautiful maiden Kagome our friend!"

Grinning like the pervert that he was, Shigure leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. Kagome was a very interesting person from what he has seen, and she was just a mystery waiting to be solved. Why was she seemingly living on her own taking care of the local shrine? Why did she move out here anyway? Was there some kind of emergency that she had caused her to leave the rest of her family?

His grin only widened as he thought about the raven-haired beauty.

Arriving at the Shrine, Kagome walked up the steps slowly. She was ready to take a long hard bath, tomorrow was the weekend and she was going to start getting the shrine ready for visitors. Unlocking the door, she walked in and slipped out of her shoes. Striding through the living room, she placed her bag down by the couch before looking over at the answering machine. The light was blinking, and she sighed.

She was sure that her mother had left her a message, but she was also sure that it was a call from others as well. Deciding that the messages could wait till later, Kagome walked up the stairs and stepped into the master bedroom. Gathering everything she needed, the Miko walked into the bathroom and prepared a hot bath while pouring in vanilla scented soap. After it was done filling up, she turned off the faucet and then slipped in with an expression of pleasure.

"There is nothing better than a nice hot bath."

Lounging in the water, Kagome looked up towards the ceiling and contemplated about the day. She had managed to acquire several acquaintances, and wondered if they would develop further beyond that level. Then the image of one perverted Sohma flashed into her mind making her right eye twitched. "Well I don't think I want to become anything more than acquaintances with that perverted Sohma!" Finishing her bath, she pulled on a dark blue thigh-length robe and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun.

Slipping into dark blue slippers, she walked downstairs and pressed the "play" button on the answering machine.

"_Hello Kagome dear, this is your mother. How was your first day at school? I hope that everything is okay though I am sure it is since Taisho-san assured me that you would be fine. Souta misses you and wanted me to tell you about him winning the Soccer Championship. Well take care of yourself and we will hopefully see you soon."_

Smiling warmly Kagome decided that she would call them tomorrow morning, thinking of 'Taisho-san', she had to call him. Grabbing the phone, she walked over to the couch and sat down and crossed her legs. "I hope he isn't in a meeting." Listening to the dial tone, she leaned forward and grabbed the remote for the widescreen TV. Turning it to the news, she set it down on the table.

"_Imouto." _

Smiling happily, Kagome leaned back into the couch. "Nii-san, how are you?" A chuckle rang through her ears, and she heard the telltale sound of typing. _"I am doing perfectly fine; I had just gotten out of a meeting with the representative of our rival company." _Laughing softly, Kagome could just imagine the face of the easily irritable man.

Her nii-san had a strange hobby of making the man's life a lot harder than it has to be. Why he did this, she didn't know. Well, she had an idea but she was sure that her Nii-san would never admit it. _"So I am sure that everything is in order for you Imouto?"_ answering him positively, the miko looked at the news and saw that someone's stocks just collapsed. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas as to why one the stocks of the Kou-san's just collapsed?"

A snort was her answer, before she heard another voice. _"Taisho-sama, Kou-san is making demands to see you."_ Kagome could just feel the smirk that was on the silver-haired Daiyoukai's face. _"I will have to talk you later Imouto, I have some important business to attend to."_ Kagome snorted in response dragging a chuckle from him.

"Just try and be nice for once Sesshoumaru-nii."

Ending the call, she stood up and placed it back on the hook. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned and decided that she was going to sleep right after she was finished eating.

Deciding that she was going to have miso soup for dinner, she got it started before going upstairs to put on a black silk sleeping shirt that used to belong to her father. It reached her knees and the sleeves covered her hands. Sniffing the shirt, she hugged the shirt closer to herself. 'Tou-san…' Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I wonder if Yuki-chan is alright…"

At the thought of the adorable little boy, an affectionate smile appeared on her face. She really hoped that she would be able to play with him again. He was her first friend in this new town, besides she could tell that she was most likely the first friend he has had. "I wonder if he will be at the park tomorrow."

Pouring the miso into a bowl, she sat down and ate in silence. After she was done, she wished the pot and her dishes, before walking into her room. Climbing into her king sized bed, she pulled the comforter over herself and fell asleep.

Staring at the commotion that was going around, Kagome gaped at the huge grin on the pervert's face.

"What the hell is going one here!?"

Shigure put his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and leaned close to her. "You are new here, and so you didn't know about it…but today we are having an all-girls school visiting today." Glaring at him, Kagome grabbed the around her shoulder and flipped him onto the ground. Placing her foot on his back, she pushed the arm up making him cry out in pain. "What did I say about putting your hands on my person Sohma-hentai?"

Loud laughter then pierced the air making her look up into the golden eyes of Ayame. "I see that you are still bursting with energy fair maiden!" Glancing down at Shigure, his smile then brightened even more. "It seem that Gure couldn't help himself, and had to bask in your light!" Sighing in annoyance, the dark-haired girl let Shigure go and placed a hand on her hip.

"Whatever just keep your perverted cousins hands away from me."

Walking off, she ignored the comments from the flamboyant silver-haired boy and couldn't help the thought that passed through her mind.

'He looks just like Sesshoumaru-nii…on crack…' (Was inspired by Conflictions from punkish furball)

"Gome-chan!"

Turning around with a questioning look, she saw the boy from yesterday. "Manabe-san." The boy's face lit up, and if she wasn't just seeing things there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "Sensei has called for you to go to the office, Mikoto-chan is there as well!" Nodding, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for informing me."

Going around him, she ran down the hallway towards the office never taking notice of the reddish-brown eyes watching her. Shaking himself out of his thoughts of the girl, he realized that he still had to find Ayame. The obvious future President of the Student Council was also called to the office. Thinking of the places that he could find Ayame, he ran around the corner and bumped into someone. "Whoa!"

Landing on his butt, he hissed at the pain before looking up. He saw Sohma Hatori looking at him stoically. Chuckling nervously, the boy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that Hatori-san…ummm…would you by chance know where Ayame-sama is?" Hatori didn't answer, and Takeru was about to leave when a boisterous voice echoed down the hall.

"Ha-chan! Tsunami-sensei needs help with the classrooms."

Turning around, Hatori saw Ayame coming towards them with his usual smile. He seemed to then to notice Takeru on the floor. "Why hello Takeru-kun! Why are you on the floor?" Standing up, the dark-haired boy grinned. "I have been looking for you Ayame-sama, then I had bumped into Hatori-san!"

Looking at Ayame, Takeru pointed in the direction of the office down the hall with his thumb. "We have been called to the office…Gome-chan and Mikoto-chan are already down there." Nodding Ayame smiled widely. "Well we shouldn't keep the two lovely ladies waiting!" Pointing in the direction of the office in a flashy fashion, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Onward!"

Takeru grinned as well, thrusting a hand into the arm. "Yes Ayame-sama!" As they ran off, Hatori watched them before shaking his head with a sigh.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

End of Chapter 2!

Ha! I have finished the second chapter, not as long as I would've liked it, but my friend was threatening me! I am working on a whole bunch of other fics, but I shall be doing other things too. Also people, who write Harry Potter goes to Feudal Era and gets a Harem, please don't make Kagome a bitch please. She would never act the way I have seen her being portrayed. She would not call Harry a filthy demon, and other such crap. Really please portray Kagome's character correctly. Also I do not hate Yuuri in Red River as much. As the story goes on I see major character development, and soon she doesn't even need someone to cover her ass all the time. Yuuri is actually kind of awesome to me now.

That's all I got to say.

Ja ne __


End file.
